


The Tension And The Spark

by eustaciavye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Electricity, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Pegging, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/eustaciavye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wanted whatever Natasha could dish out, no matter how kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tension And The Spark

"Are you sure you want to try this?"

Loki scoffed at Natasha's concern. "I can handle anything you have for me."

Her smile spread slowly, and possibly would have been enough to send dread down his spine if he had a reasonable fear of dangerous things. As it was, Loki didn't have that sense, and tended to court danger if it could lead him to what he wanted. He craved attention, affection, and acknowledgement, and sometimes danced across the line of appropriate behavior in order to get it. Natasha was often enough a good judge of where that fine line was for him.

So he stayed still as she tied the blindfold tightly around his head, as she stripped him naked and pushed him into a kneeling position on the floor. He could hear her move, could hear drawers open and close, could hear the rasp of plastic being moved, something being drawn from leather, something else like the soft sound of cloth falling to the floor. Was she naked as well? Oh, he would love to feel her soft breasts pressed against his back, the wet heat of her on his skin, her breath hot on his neck. It would be amusing for her to fuck herself on his body without any assistance from him via hands or magic, as they've done before. He had the feeling that this would be something new, though.

His breath whistled in through his lips as something sharp was drawn against his back, tracing the planes of his muscles. Was that one of his knives? Tricky woman.

A moment's pause, and then his breathing settled back into its usual pattern. It was just the sensation of something sharp and cold, a way to tease him. She wouldn't actually harm him, and she wasn't the kind of woman to attack someone in this situation.

Paying attention to the swirls of the knife on his skin, he didn't recognize any patterns or letters in the touch of the blade. He could smell the tang of blood, but wasn't overly troubled by it; some magic required blood as a component to the working, or drew it out as payment for the spell rendered. And she was playing with a knife, after all. A few cuts here and there were inevitable, and just made his skin that much more sensitive to her touch. Or the lack of it, because she wasn't pressed up against him at all.

Asking where she was would make her think that he couldn't handle the sensory play, so Loki kept his mouth shut and simply listened for her. Rustling indicated that she was off to his right, but it didn't give him any clues as to what she was going to do.

It was a complete surprise when she put a device to his skin and let an electric spark hit him.

The electricity traveled along the smears of blood on his skin, and Loki jolted, too shocked to even cry out. More sparks along his back, making his muscles contract painfully. It didn't hurt, not exactly, but it stung and was unpleasant, making him frown. "I don't like this," he grumbled, turning to face the direction he thought she was in.

"Can't handle it?" she asked, her voice low and sultry.

His groin throbbed at the sound of her voice. "I can. I simply don't like it. I don't enjoy this."

Natasha leaned in and kissed the spots where the sparks had struck his skin. The touch was gentle, and seemed to be heightened by the prior pain. It was soothing, making him sigh a little and relax the tension in his shoulders. "You like this part," she observed before lapping at the blood on his back.

"Yes, I do," he said, words no more than an exhalation.

"So it's a nice way to reward you for trying the sparks."

"Is that what you call it?" Loki asked dryly.

She bit his shoulder a little harder than necessary, making him think she was going to mark him in other ways. If cuts weren't enough, maybe she would give him bruises. He liked the idea of that, of carrying the signs of her around for days after this.

"You like that," she purred. Before he could ask how she could tell, her nails traced lines down the length of his cock. "You really like that."

"A little pain makes the pleasure sweeter sometimes."

He almost expected her to rake her nails down his back, but she didn't. It was his chest, sharp nails and soft pads of her fingertips, back and forth in straight lines. Loki hummed a little, arching his back slightly. That gave her better access to his chest and stretched out the scabbing cuts on his back, making them sting.

"You like that a lot," she said, lips right next to his ear. He hummed happily in reply, so she took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged. "Good thing I like doing that to you."

"Do your worst." It was halfway a dare, halfway a plea.

Natasha chuckled, and then her hand came down to his cock, circling it tightly, her nails dragging along the underside. Her teeth were still on his earlobe, and he could feel her other hand cupping his ass, kneading the flesh. Loki groaned in desire, lifting his chin.

She worked his cock with swift strokes, fingers softening as her other hand dug in hard into his ass. It felt like she was trying to break the skin there, and Loki made a soft growling noise as he threw his head further back. "More of that," he pleaded.

"Ask me nicely."

"I command you," he said instead, knowing it would irritate her.

Sure enough, she removed her hands and bit down hard on his earlobe. "Bastard."

"Of course I am," Loki replied, pleased and grinning in her general direction.

Now her nails raked across his back, and he hissed in pleasure-pain. Loki tightened his grip on his ankles to keep from swaying or reaching out for her. That would indicate that he wasn't up for this challenge, and he absolutely was.

"Please, Natasha," Loki crooned. "I want you, whatever you'll give me, whatever I can have."

Natasha made a pleased hum, and she was on his other side. Now the hand placement was reversed, so his other ass cheek would have nail prints in it when she was done. Clever woman, marking him up as much as she could. He adored that.

He was worked to orgasm, spilling over her hand and onto his thighs. Natasha bit down into the corded muscle of his neck as he did, making him shout and tremble between her hands. The tension in his limbs died down until he was sagging a little, feeling wrung out and exhausted despite how little exertion he had made.

"Did I tire you out?" she teased.

Loki chuckled. "You would think less of me if I said yes."

"I would think I needed to get a strap on and fuck you into oblivion."

His breath caught a little despite how spent he felt. "Would you?"

She laughed at his eager tone. "Don't go anywhere. I'm not done with you."

He grinned, excited to see what else she would do. This had far more appeal than burning the world to the ground, which was lucky for humanity.

At her command, he was positioned on his hands and knees. She worked him open with slicked fingers, careful that the stretch didn't slide into the pain that killed his desire. Her nails scraped against his insides, a sharp sensation that had him gasping. "Good or bad?" she asked, stilling.

"Not sure," he admitted. "Somewhere between."

Natasha twisted her fingers, the pads of her fingertips massaging the area she had scratched. It set him groaning, and she chuckled. "That was definitely good."

"You're so close to that spot..."

"Oh, I know," she told him, amused. "Did you think I'd give it to you right away?"

"Maybe?" he asked, a pleading edge to his voice as he turned his head in her direction. He could imagine her smirk, the sheer joy in her eyes at the way he groveled in front of her.

Loki whined when she removed her fingers. He could hear the sound of her wiping her fingers clean on a towel, putting on the straps. His fingers twitched on the floor, his breathing ragged. The wait did nothing to dim the need coursing through him, and he _wanted_ so badly he damn near shook with it.

The phallus prodding at his ass wasn't a surprise; she'd used it before with stunningly beautiful effect. He let himself relax into her touch, breath sliding out of him as she pushed it inside of him, slowly, surely, slick and wet with lube. "Breathe," she reminded him, fingertips brushing across the cuts on his back. Her other hand was at his hip, holding him steady. She had control of him, and he loved this moment of anticipation.

He breathed slowly as she eased the full length inside of him, longer than his own, thicker than her twisting fingers. It nudged up against the knot of nerves that made him gasp and arch, push back against her and scrabble across the floor for balance. She laughed at his eager, desperate movements, at the way he moaned relentlessly as she pounded into him, pushing him and pushing him even when he started to incoherently beg for her to wait, it was too much, he wasn't ready, he was already wrung out. Loki cried out as his body tightened up, and Natasha raked her nails down the sides of his torso.

It was enough to make him come, groaning in Allspeak and sagging down against the floor. His sweat stung the cuts on his back, and he could barely even breathe. The pleasure was utterly overwhelming, his body trembling and boneless.

Natasha withdrew from him, disengaged the straps and then caught him in her arms. She gently tugged him to his feet, and removed the blindfold. He leaned heavily against her, taking shuddering breaths with his eyes closed. "I've got you," she crooned into his ear, and guided him over to the bed. He sprawled across it in an ungainly heap that would have ordinarily made him wince at being so graceless. At that moment, he didn't even care, and only sighed contentedly when she soothed salve onto the cuts on his back, humming softly all the while. Loki didn't open his eyes, and his lips were pulled back in a loose, blissful smile.

"I love you," Loki murmured as she finished, dropping a kiss onto his temple.

He could feel her smile against his skin, knew that she would never say the words. She would act on the emotion, but the words were verboten. It was too deeply ingrained in her to release that tightly held secret.

"Sleep," she whispered into his ear before tenderly licking it. "I've got you, and I'll be here when you wake up."

Important words that could be said, and he knew she meant every syllable. So he held onto her hand as tightly as he felt capable of, eyes still closed, and said what she wouldn't. "I love you," he repeated, tugging on her arm until she curled up around him. Only when he felt her pressed tightly against his back, her arm around him, their fingers woven together, did he fall into a deep, tension-free sleep.

The End


End file.
